


La sainte Légumobible

by Kandai



Category: Christian Bible, Téléchat (1983)
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Crack, Cultural References, F/M, Parody, Puns & Word Play, Sexual Humor, Vegetables, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3166151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandai/pseuds/Kandai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comment Dieu se fit légume. Euh, Léguman !</p>
            </blockquote>





	La sainte Légumobible

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Roland Topor, Henri Xhonneux, domaine public.  
> Originellement écrite en septembre 2012 et postée sur le forum Love-Fan-Fictions.

#  La sainte Légumobible

## (Ou comment Dieu se fit Légum...aaan !)

 

** LE NOUVEAU TESTASPERGE **

Légumangile de Léguman par Saint Potiron le Couillon.

Ce récit commence en l’an deux mille et des poussières virgule vingt-huit.

Un beau jour qu’il s’ennuyait comme un rat mort car il avait terminé Dragon’s Lair sur NES trois fois de suite avec une main dans le dos, le Dieu Légume Tout-Puissant se pencha sur son œuvre avec la ferme intention de mettre un peu d’ordre dans ce bordel qu’étaient les potagers. En effet, bien qu’ils furent nés graines vertueuses, les légumes poussaient et grandissaient dans le péché des potagers non-entretenus et la plupart étaient athées, sauvages et homolégumexuels. Le Dieu Légume Tout-Puissant avait bien essayé de les noyer dans cinq centimètres d’eau pour les punir de leurs comportements déviants mais un enfoiré nommé Oignoé, qui avait prévu le coup en regardant la chaîne météo sur TF1, réussit à sauver deux légumes de chaque espèce, laissant crever les autres comme des merdes parce qu’il les aimait pas.

Après que son projet de piscine géante fût démoli, le Dieu Légume Tout-Puissant avait envoyé des prophètes un peu partout dans le but ultime distribuer la Bonne Graine et de convertir tous les légumes à sa religion. Ils furent nombreux et tous plus barrés les uns que les autres. En voici quelques-uns dont les noms ont percés les obscures annales de l’Histoire (oui, cette métaphore est volontairement sexuelle) : Abraharicot, Jérépinard, Moïsalade…

Leurs missions, répandre la Bonne Graine, sauver les bébés phoques et favoriser la commercialisation du saucisson sec au Moyen-Orient, se soldèrent par un bide total. Puis le Dieu Légume Tout-Puissant en eut marre de toutes ces conneries et entreprit de se faire un marathon de jeux vidéo pourris sur ses vieilles consoles, dans l’espoir de créer une chaîne Youtube dont le nombre de vues dépasseraient celles du Joueur du Grenier. Mal lui en prit, il se fit traiter de sale enfoiré de copieur dans la majorité de ses commentaires, récolta plus de pouces rouges que de verts et se vit clashé par Cortex sur six vidéos différentes.

Bref, c’était la loose ultime.

Le Dieu Légume Tout-Puissant gratta alors sa barbe inexistante, râla de ne pas avoir de longue barbe et se fit pousser une barbe pour pouvoir se la gratter en ayant l’air pensif parce que ça faisait définitivement plus cool. Puis, il eut une brillante idée : puisque ses prophètes timbrés n’avaient eu d’autre impact sur la population légumesque que la création de blagues salaces et de très mauvais goût, il allait leur envoyer un prophète extrêmement génial, un super-héros, un Messiboulette qui déchirait sa race et que tout le monde voudrait suivre parce qu’il serait cool !

Et puisqu’on n’était jamais mieux servi que par soi-même, qu’il valait mieux ne pas confier le travail à des sous-fifres dont la paye dépassait à peine le SMIC et que ça faisait quand même un bon paquet de millénaires qu’il n’avait pas baisé, le Dieu Légume Tout-Puissant descendit sur Terre afin de copuler sauvagement avec le premier légume femelle qui passait par là et lui faire un gosse – avant de se tirer sans songer à lui verser la moindre pension alimentaire parce que, oh, c’était la crise pour tout le monde, merde, elle n’avait qu’à s’acheter un congélo si c’était trop dur !

Il finit par rencontrer une demoiselle Tomate appelée Fraîcheur assurée qui vendait ses charmes au coin du Bois de Boulogne. Elle le dragua, il la dragua, oublia complètement dans la fougue du moment qu’il s’agissait là d’un fruit et non pas d’un légume, voulut la ramener à la maison, se souvint que sa maison était au ciel et finit par l’emmener dans un hôtel miteux où tout ne fut plus que baise sauvage et billets échangés. Dieu Légume Tout-Puissant reprit le chemin du ciel, content de s’être fait un coup pareil et Tomate Fraîcheur assurée piqua une crise un mois plus tard quand elle se rendit compte que la capote s’était percée cette nuit-là et que maintenant, elle allait devoir expliquer à son mari comment elle s’était retrouvée enceinte alors que celui-ci ne l’avait pas touché depuis plus de cinq mois et que c’était pour ça qu’il avait commencé à boire.

Il y eu une tomate, il y eu des radis et ainsi naquit le fils unique du Dieu Légume Tout-Puissant une nuit de Noël au milieu des choux de Potajérusalem, une ville du Kansas réputée pour ses lapidations de femmes adultères et son maïs nourri à l’OGM.

Le mari de Tomate Fraîcheur assurée décida de faire son troll et d’appeler ce bâtard qui n’était certainement pas de lui Jean-Marcel mais Tomate Fraîcheur assurée ne fut pas d’accord parce que Jean-Marcel, faut admettre que ça pue comme nom.

Ainsi naquit… LÉGUMAN !

* * *

 

**– Intermède –**

/kick Illuminise

**– Fin de l’intermède –**

* * *

 

Si l’on oubliait son début houleux dans le monde des mortels et les deux tentatives de congélation dont il fut victime durant son jeune âge, Léguman eut une enfance tout à fait normale, en dehors du fait qu’il pouvait courir plus vite que le son, soulever des voitures, regarder à travers les objets, entendre une mouche voler à trois kilomètres, lancer des rayons thermiques avec ses yeux et embrasser comme une patate chaude. Il avait également un défaut : en plus d’être un sacré addict’ à la cocaïne, Léguman était également mortellement allergique à une feuille verte qu’il appelait la coriptonyte, plante qui le privait de tous ses pouvoirs et l’affaiblissait dangereusement. Seul le fait qu’il ne savait pas voler empêcha un obscur type nommé Superman de porter plainte pour plagiat outrancier.

Mis à part tous ses pouvoirs tous plus déments les uns que les autres, Léguman fut un enfant tout à fait exemplaire : il allait à l’école, faisait ses devoirs, disait bonjour aux légumes âgés, cherchait Charlie – sans le trouver, souvent – et lisait _Martine_ (son préféré restera « Martine achète un congélo » qui lui rappelait sa petite enfance de façon comique). Sa mère, Sainte Tomate Fraîcheur assurée, le considérait comme le plus parfait des enfants. Son père était un poivron poivrot qui était persuadé pour une obscure raison que Léguman n’était pas son fils ; aussi Léguman fut traité tour à tour de « chérubin » et « d’enfant de purin ».

Puis Léguman devint un adolescent boutonneux qui louchait sur le décolleté des filles qui sortait du cours de gym. Il utilisait ses pouvoirs pour mater les carottes et autres haricots princesse dans les douches ainsi que pour frimer sa race. Le Dieu Légume Tout-Puissant décida un jour de pluie d’intervenir et de révéler à son fils sa glorieuse ascendance, histoire de lui faire comprendre quelle était sa mission et ce que son Dieu et Papounet adoré attendait de lui. Prenant sa plus belle voix de cancéreux du poumon en phase en terminale, il rugit dans les airs :

— Léguman ! * lourde inspiration* Je suis * lourde inspiration * ton père !

Concentré sur son écran d’ordinateur, Léguman haussa un sourcil et enleva son casque deux secondes, mécontent d’avoir été dérangé en plein milieu de sa partie.

— Je joue à Call of Duty, là. Rappelez plus tard.

Ainsi Léguman découvrit qu’il était le fils de Dieu et le Dieu Légume Tout-Puissant apprit à respecter les parties de Call of Duty de son fils. Un adolescent a besoin de son intimité, par Lui-même !

Être le fils du Dieu Légume Tout-Puissant, c’était méga-cool carotte. Léguman, fort de son nouveau statut de fils unique de Dieu, put ainsi rejoindre les groupes Facebook «  Mon père est Dieu » (dont le seul membre et fondateur était un certain Jésus Christ, il faudrait qu’ils se fassent une rencontre IRL un de ces quatre), « Je suis un super-héros » (où il avait fait la connaissance de plein de monde dont un certain Peter Parker qui possédait en réserve toute une panoplie de blagues particulièrement salaces sur les légumes) et « Les frites belges sont les meilleures » (parce que c’était juste trop vrai).

Puis le vrai boulot commença.

En tant que fils unique du Dieu Légume Tout-Puissant, sa mission était d’aller répandre la Bonne Graine partout sur son passage mais son paternel lui avait dit qu’il devait d’abord aller se faire baptiser dans un fleuve nommé le Jourdaprès, situé au Nord de Potajérusalem. Léguman n’était pas spécialement du genre à se mouiller mais comme il fallait bien qu’il se jette à l’eau. Muni donc de son IPod et de ses baskets Nike, Léguman traversa vastes plaines et montagnes, en eut marre de faire de la rando’ pour des prunes et prit le RER pour se rendre jusqu’au dit fleuve.

Ce fut là qu’il découvrit avec surprise son cousin Jean Bonbeurre, fils de sa tante Elisabetterave, qui jetait de l’eau sur la tête des pauvres hères qui avaient la malchance de passer par-là. Bien qu’il n’ait jamais rencontré son cousin de sa vie, les retrouvailles furent touchantes :

— Salut, cousin, ça farte ?

— Wesh, et toi, gros ? Toujours aussi fils de Dieu ?

Vous avez pigé l’idée.

Bref, Jean Bonbeurre accepta de baptiser son cousin pour la modique somme d’un hamburger acheté au Burger King parce que ceux du McDo étaient dégueulasses et au moment où l’eau toucha sa tête, les nuages s’ouvrirent et un pigeon en profita pour chier sur la tête du Messiboulette.

Depuis, Léguman voua une haine sans bornes aux pigeons – ainsi qu’aux fruits, aux gnomes de jardin et à la série télé _Plus belle la vie_.

Après avoir dégusté le hamburger du siècle avec son cousin, Léguman se rendit dans le désert du Nevada quarante jours et quarante nuits. Il savait qu’il devait y faire pénitence, afin de mieux se préparer à sa mission ; cependant, après deux heures à crever de soif sous les 100°F qu’il faisait, il finit par héler un camion sur l’autoroute, direction Las Vegas. Il joua aux machines à sous, se maria avec une mouche devant un sosie d’Elvlys, divorça une heure plus tard et rencontra le Diablette qui était venu exprès sur Terre pour le tenter sans merci sous sa forme la plus démoniaque.

— Oh, par mon Papa ! Je n’en crois pas mes petits pois ! Vous êtes Paris Hiltopinambour !?

Le diablette gloussa et agita ses atours plus que tentants dans la direction du pauvre Fils de Dieu qui se retrouva à rougir et à ne plus savoir où mettre ses yeux ni ses mains. Fort heureusement pour la pureté de son âme, un nouveau pigeon lui chia sur la tête pile à ce moment-là.

Léguman passa son mois de congé à Las Vegas dans sa chambre d’hôtel à jouer à Duck Hunt, s’imaginant que les canards qu’il tuait étaient en réalité des pigeons. Dieu Légume Tout-Puissant, qu’il haïssait les pigeons.

Et les fruits. Et le Saint-Moret. Et _Secret Story_. Mais surtout les pigeons.

Il était devenu évident que Léguman ne pouvait pas non plus répandre la Bonne Graine de son propre chef : en effet, ayant passé avec succès sa pénitence dans le désert, le Dieu Légume Tout-Puissant l’avait upgradé au level supérieur. Léguman étant capable de prédire quels numéros du Lotto allaient être tirés, il put ramasser ainsi un gros paquet de fric et devint milliardaire. Et comme quand on est riche, on n’fait pas le boulot tout seul parce que ça fait pauvre et que craint, Léguman ouvrit donc un stand de vente de limonade où, en échange de votre âme, vous aviez un verre gratuit.

Cela fit un flop total.

Mais Léguman ne se découragea pas et s’incrusta à la pizza partie de Dominique Strauss-Khan, son gentil voisin. Là, au milieu de vierges à la virginité sacrifiée et de musique bon marché des années soixante, il fit impression en multipliant la réserve de tomates par douze et en racontant les blagues les plus pourries de Laurent Ruquier. Ses blagues fut tellement remarquablement nulles et sa bolognaise tellement délicieuse que douze ploucs complètement défoncés à l’ecstasy se mirent en tête de le suivre en gloussant et en exauçant ses trois virgule quatorze volontés. Comme leurs noms étaient complètement débiles (a-t-on l’idée de s’appeler Obi-Wan, vraiment, quel nom stupide !) Léguman décida de les rebaptiser en leur versant du sang d’agneau sur la tête et hurlant des obscénités.

Ainsi naquirent les Légumapôtres, dans les pizzas, le sang et la drogue. Leurs noms étaient Artichaut le rigolo, Pomme de terre la fière, Poireau le poivrot, Céleri le riquiqui, Potiron le couillon, Fenouil la nouille, Betterave le zouave, Courgette la tapette, Jean-Jacques, Épinard le connard, Laitue la morue et Dame Tomate de la Chatte.

Léguman était très fier de son escorte de timbrés qui le suivait partout où il allait en se prosternant à ses pieds et en le couvrant d’éloges toute plus lèche-cul les unes que les autres. En fait, la plupart n’en avaient qu’après son fric sauf Poireau le poivrot qui croyait au plus profond de son délire d’alcoolique chronique que Léguman était bel et bien le fils du Dieu Légume Tout-Puissant et Laitue la morue qui n’avait pas de cerveau et croyait en plus de Léguman que des gens habitaient sur la lune, que Michael Jackson n’était pas mort et que Patrick Sébastien était le meilleur chanteur de tous les temps. Ainsi, leur Seigneur et Maître les avait emmenés autour du monde dans des hôtels cinq étoiles, faisant surgir miracle sur miracle – car en effet, le fait qu’un légume géant et qui sentait fortement le moisi puisse se taper toutes les plus belles nanas qui traînaient dans les casinos de Las Vegas tenait réellement du miracle.

Mais, parmi la joyeuse bande des Légumapôtres, Dame Tomate de la Chatte traînait en réalité un sombre secret : elle détestait les légumes !  Elle n’était rien de plus qu’une sinistre collaboratrice qui travaillait pour le camp d’en face, ces bâtards de fruits, et qui attendait le moment propice pour livre le super-héros à ses ennemis jurés pour ensuite rafler son magot et partir en croisière de luxe dans les Caraïbes. Elle cachait ses intentions avec finesse, oubliant de se demander pourquoi le Seigneur Léguman n’avait pas remarqué plus tôt qu’elle avait choisi un nom de fruit comme nom de Légumapôtre. Car la tomate était bel et bien un fruit !

Vous êtes choqués, je sais.

Mais en même temps, le Dieu Légume Tout-Puissant avait commis la même bourde en imprégnant la Sainte Tomate Fraîcheur assurée. Quelle nouille, vraiment. Ceux qui sont persuadés que la connerie n’est pas héréditaire, allez-vous rhabiller.

Gène trafiqué ou pas, Léguman n’en sut rien jusqu’à sa trahison. Était-ce parce qu’il était occupé à sauver le monde ou parce qu’il avait fumé un rail de coke en trop, cela n’est pas mentionné dans cette histoire donc vous ne le saurez jamais.

Par contre, Léguman donnera cette semaine une interview dans le magazine _Papotager_ , le magazine People des légumes, qui dévoilera ses secrets les plus intimes et sa romance torride avec un botte de carottes. Si cela vous intéresse, un abonnement est joint à l’exemplaire de la Légumobible que vous êtes en train de lire. Profitez-en, des pousses de radis sont offertes si vous prenez en plus l’abonnement au supplément _Tomate et radis_ , le magazine hot de vos nuits solitaires.

Bref, Léguman eut l’idée d’organiser un jour la teuf du siècle et invita toute ses connaissances, ainsi que des gens qu’il ne connaissait pas à venir. Personne ne répondit. Il renvoya des invitations, précisant que Justin Bieber serait présent et prêt à être sacrifié comme offrande au Dieu Légume Tout-Puissant, avec bain de sang, chips au pickles et boyaux à la clé.

La fête fit un carton du tonnerre et beaucoup d’oreilles innocentes furent sauvées ce jour-là.

Une fois assis à table avec tous ses Légumapôtres, il prit le pain à l’ail, le découpa en treize morceaux et les avala tous les treize puisqu’il avait la dalle. Ensuite, il prit le Bloody Mary, le versa dans treize coupes, en but une, trouva ça dégueu’ et renversa les autres coupes sur la moquette. Il faut dire qu’il était déjà complètement jeté. Son témoignage ce soir-là fut un peu flou mais voici approximativement les propos qu’il tenu après cet incident :

— Oh putain, c’est la teuf’ dont il faut se souvenir, les mecs !

Dame Tomate de la Chatte vit dans cette soirée, l’occasion d’enfin mettre son plan à exécution, et quand tout le monde roupillait dans un coin, fit entrer les fruits par la porte de derrière. Les ignobles créatures se saisirent de Léguman avant qu’il ait eu le temps de dire « PINGAS » et l’emmenèrent chez Jamie Olivier qui devait composer un bouillon de légumes pour une de ses recettes. Potiron le couillon fut le seul à découvrir le complot et à suivre Léguman avec la ferme intention de le délivrer mais quand Jamie Olivier déclara que ça manquait de potiron, il se barra en courant.

Ainsi, Léguman fut découpé en morceaux et jeté dans l’huile bouillante, sous les yeux avides de Dame Tomate de la Chatte qui se fit malheureusement surprendre par Jamie Olivier qui devait préparer une lasagne pour l’heure suivante. La traîtresse ne put donc pas profiter de son butin et l’argent amassé par Léguman fut remis à des œuvres caritatives.

Léguman mourut un vendredi, le lendemain d’une cuite monstrueuse au court de laquelle Justin Bieber mourut, sacrifié par des Satanistes en délire.

* * *

 

**– Intermède –**

Nanananananananananananananana… BAT-CAAAAAAT !

**– Fin de l’intermède –**

* * *

 

Tout le monde sut à partir de ce jour que les tomates n’étaient que des sales rates et les Légumapôtres se dispersèrent rapidement, chacun retournant à sa petite vie tranquille, Jean-Jacques (il maintint depuis le début qu’il s’appelait Obi-Wan Leradi mais les témoignages sont vagues sur ce sujet) le premier qui arguait depuis le début qu’il avait une galaxie lointaine à sauver et ignorait un peu ce qu’il foutait là. « Que la Force soit avec vous, les mecs. » aurait-il déclaré avant de disparaître de la surface de la Terre.

A l’heure qu’il est, nous cherchons toujours le sens de ces mots énigmatiques. Merci de bien vouloir contacter le Centre de Recherches Extralégumesques et Parapotagères si vous pensez avoir un quelconque indice sur ce mystère – non, nous ne répondons pas aux blagues salaces. Inutile d’essayer de demander la longueur du concombre de la personne en ligne, cette dernière ne vous répondra pas.

Descendu aux Enfers pour le week-end – paraît-il qu’ils font des promos en saison creuse – Léguman en profita pour parfaire son bronzage et y rencontra Jojo la Marmotte qui tentait de faire son trou dans le monde de la spéléologie. Rapidement, une relation fusionnelle devait naître de cette rencontre inopinée, une relation qui devait faire la une des journaux tant elle était indescriptiblement hot. Dans les diverses interviews concernant sa romance avec Jojo, Léguman a préféré garder ses commentaires mais nous savons des témoignages de Jojo la Marmotte que leurs ébats étaient souvent synonymes d’orgies BDSM, avec fisting, godes et menottes à la clé.

Cette relation devait durer jusqu’au dimanche car Jojo la Marmotte quitta Léguman pour rejoindre la scientologie, une secte qui ne croyait absolument pas que Léguman fût le fils du Tout-Puissant Dieu Légume. Léguman en prit ombrage et décida de remonter à la surface de la Terre parce qu’il n’avait que ça à faire, et d’aller se mater des pornos lesbiens dans sa léguplanque.

Pendant ce temps, les seuls Légumapôtres qui étaient restés fidèles à Léguman – à savoir, Potiron le couillon, Poireau le poivrot et Laitue la morue – s’étaient retrouvés sans aucune thune après la mort de leur Seigneur bien-aimé et avaient décidé, pour arrondir les fins de mois, de consigner la vie de leur idole. Cette biographie se vendit comme des petits pains mais plutôt parce que les gens voulaient savoir qui était le génie qui avait débarrassé le monde de Justin Bieber que par réel intérêt envers la personnalité complexe mais modeste de Léguman.

Un jour qu’il terminait pour la trentième fois de suite _Jak 3_ sur PS2 en mode héros – Dark Jak était vraiment trop cheaté – Léguman en eut soudainement marre de végéter dans sa planque et décida à nouveau de répandre la Bonne Graine. Sa biographie, c’était cool mais les gens ne comprenaient pas le message qu’il avait laissé derrière, l’espoir qu’il voulait apporter à tous les légumes de la Terre. Guidé par l’Esprit Saindoux, il prit une feuille de chou et rédigea avec ardeur les commandements qu’il comptait donner à ses fidèles pour les remettre dans le droit chemin du potager :

**LES DIX COMMANDEMENTS POUR ÊTRE UN BON LÉGUME**  
Par Léguman, lui-même revenu d’entre les morts.

1 – Tu ne parles pas de Léguman.

2 – Tu ne parles pas de Léguman.

π– Tu adoreras le Dieu Légume Tout-Puissant et son fils, Léguman. Il n’y a pas d’autre dieu que ces deux-là. Pas Allah, pas Chuck Norris, pas Steve Jobs, pas Jaysher de la Maison des Blonds non plus – c’est LÉGUMAN. Compris ?

4 – Tu ne végéteras point dans ton lit comme une grosse feignasse.

5 – Le dimanche, tu t’accorderas trois minutes à écouter une chanson de Justin Bieber, en souvenir des cris de goret qu’il poussa le soir où Léguman l’a éventré. En pensant à toute la merde que tu n’écouteras pas parce que Bieber est mort, tu jouiras.

6 – Tu ne convoiteras point les petits pois de ton prochain. Et ses oignons non plus, tant qu’à faire.

7 – Tu ne commettras point de légumicide.

8 – Les tomates sont des grognasses et devront être traitées comme telles. A chaque fois que tu le pourras, tue une tomate.

9 – La réponse est 42.

10 – Le forum Love-Fan-Fictions sera rebaptisé Love-Léguman. Prochainement.

11 – Merde, il manque le trois ! Vous avez vu ? Oui ? Meeeeeeerde…   
  
---  
  
Comme il ne voulait pas que l’on sache qu’il était vivant – hé, les conférences de presse merci mais il avait donné – Léguman envoya ces feuilles de choux par la poste pour conserver l’anonymat jusqu’au bout. L’effet fut néanmoins gâché par le PS écrit au dos de la feuille de chou et qui parlait en ces termes « Soirée mousse ce jeudi dans ma léguplanque ! Je vous embrasse bien fort tous, mes loulous et toi Laitue, ma grosse cochonne, attends de voir ce que tu vas prendre en rentrant ! Léguman xxx ». Était-ce parce qu’il était encore sous l’effet de la cocaïne ou complètement con, cette histoire ne vous le dira pas.

Le monde sut donc que Léguman était en vie et ses fidèles Légumapôtres, enfin ceux qui restaient encore, se préparèrent donc à revoir leur Dieu et idole, dans la joie et bonne humeur.

La soirée mousse du jeudi vit tant de drogues, cocktails douteux et d’éléphants bleus passer qu’il fut nommé « Le Jeudi de l’Ascension » selon une exclamation qu’aurait lâché l’organisateur de la fête alors qu’il était déjà en plein délire :

— Putain, les mecs, je plane, je suis au septième ciel, là !

En réponse à ce baptême un peu improvisé, Obi-Wan Leradi, de son nom de Légumapôtre Jean-Jacques (suivez un peu !) et revenu spécialement pour la soirée mousse, avait proposé un nom plutôt sympathique pour nommer l’évènement : « Le Retour du Jeudi », nom qui fut finalement rejeté pour des obscures raisons de droits d’auteur.

Il est admis que ce fut à cette soirée-là même que Léguman précisa qu’il organiserait un barbecue géant pour fêter son pot de départ, parce qu’il en avait ras la casquette de toutes ces conneries, qu’il avait assez répandu la Bonne Graine comme ça et qu’il aimerait bien rester à poireauter tranquille dans sa piaule, à mater des scènes hot sur YouPorn en se tripotant le concombre, lire des scans de mangas online et dézinguer des types sur Battlefield 3. Prêcher, c’était pas son truc, désolé papa d’amour.

Personne ne sembla s’attrister du départ imminent du super-héros décadent. Après tout, il payait grassement ses fidèles Légumangélistes pour retranscrire ses aventures, les disséminer un peu partout, niquant la Forêt Amazonienne au passage, et partir en mission répandre la Bonne Graine. Ce qu’il ignorait par contre, les Légumangélistes eurent la flemme également de répandre la Bonne Graine et préféraient organiser des fêtes où coulaient le Martini et la marijuana plutôt que de se faire chier à visiter chaque potager pour convaincre les légumes qui y vivaient que Léguman était le fils du Dieu Légume Tout-Puissant. Ils avaient donc recruté des imbéciles que l’Histoire nommera les légumoines et légumabbés, qui se chargèrent de faire tout le sale boulot à leur place.

A ce stade-ci de l’Histoire, ce partage inégal du travail venait à peine de commencer, Léguman n’en savait rien et s’en branlait un peu complètement. Tout ce qui l’intéressait était de faire la teuf’ une dernière fois avant de renoncer pour de bon à sa vie sociale.

Le dimanche suivant eut donc lieu le fameux barbecue. Paraît-il ce jour-là que le Saindoux Esprit descendit faire un petit coucou, histoire de saluer des vieux potes et que la viande fut tellement bonne – selon le respect du commandement numéro sept, tuer des légumes était interdit, c’est pourquoi Léguman était strictement carnivore et dévorait des fruits dès qu’il le pouvait – que ce jour fut saintement nommé le Dimanche de Pentecotelette. Mais ces propos furent recueillit par le Légumapôtre Poivrot qui était un peu bourré à ce moment-là donc on peut douteur de leur véracité.

Léguman ne fut plus revu après cette dernière fête. Cependant, il laissa un message sur son mur Facebook en recommandant à ses fidèles de bien vous aimer les uns les autres et en faisant plein de poutoux à sa maman chérie qui était partie au ciel rejoindre son Papa adoré.

On dit qu’il erre encore quelque part sur Terre, qu’un jour il reviendra en grande pompe pour juger tous ses sujets et offrir la vie éternelle ainsi qu’un bac de Bacardi à ses fidèles ainsi que la mort et des chansons de Tryo pour les pécheurs. D’autres disent que c’est un gros bobard et qu’il est mort comme il a vécu, bourré, drogué et noyé dans son vomi. Certains encore disent que Léguman n’était que l’invention d’une femme particulièrement dérangée mais ce sont des fous, ne les écoutez donc pas. Peut-être qu’un jour, la vérité éclatera au grand jour. Qui sait ?

En tous cas, pas moi.


End file.
